Unexpectedly So
by Shiori-tan
Summary: As a young Mafia boss, it had been drilled into Sawada Tsunayoshi's head to always be prepared and expect the unexpected. So surprise attacks from enemy famiglia? Simple. Sudden nuclear explosion? Easy. Invading hordes of UMAs from some far away galaxy? Piece of cake. But Hibari Kyoya sleeping on his bed? That was new. Oneshot, 1827, fluff. Rated T to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. Amano Akira does.**

**Happy reading! :D**

* * *

**Unexpectedly So**

As a young Mafia boss, it had been drilled into Sawada Tsunayoshi's head to always be prepared and expect the unexpected. It was the reason why Reborn told him to always keep his gloves on, even on a hot summer's day. It was the reason why Yamamoto slept with his katana on his bedside drawer every night. It was the reason why Gokudera covered his body in multiple, highly volatile explosives wherever he went.

So surprise attacks from enemy famiglia? Simple. Sudden nuclear explosion? Easy. Invading hordes of UMAs from some far away galaxy? Piece of cake.

But Hibari Kyoya sleeping on his bed?

That was new.

* * *

It had been a relatively simple task, really. Just visit an allied famiglia to strengthen the alliance and deepen diplomatic relationships. Simple, right?

So simple that he had wanted to strangle himself with his tie when his idiotic guardians managed to find some way to screw it all up to the high heavens.

He had gotten the call at bloody four o'clock in the morning, from a frantic right-hand man screaming something into his ear. In his sleep-induced haze, he could only make out the words 'fight', 'parfait', and 'Mukuro'.

It had taken five minutes for him to understand what the heck Gokudera was babbling on about, and another five minutes to get him to calm down and explain everything slowly.

"Let me get this straight," Tsuna said slowly, fists clenching onto his bedsheets. "Mukuro and Don Alvaro started arguing at dinner."

"Hai, Juudaime."

"And the argument was over…desserts."

"Hai, Juudaime. To be exact, over parfait." Tsuna felt like pummeling a certain Mist guardian into the ground.

"And…how exactly did the argument come about?"

"…"

"Well?"

"They served pineapple parfait for dessert, Juudaime."

There was a short silence as the young Decimo tried to process his right-hand man's words, during which he was torn between flying all the way to Sicily to personally disembowel a certain illusionist, or collapse to the ground laughing his head off.

Instead, he gritted his teeth and remained calm, in an excellent show of self-restraint befitting a mafia boss. "So how exactly does this justify calling me at four in the morning? Surely at least you could sweet-talk your way out of this, right Gokudera-kun?"

"Well, you see-SHIT!" There was a sudden small explosion in the background, causing Tsuna to jolt in surprise.

"W-wha? Gokudera-kun?!"

*cough*"That bloody-ah! I'm fine Juudaime! Just a small grenade! Nothing to worry about!"

"G-gokudera-kun? What exactly's going on?"

"Well, the argument sort of…Mukuro, he…well-"

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Hai, Juudaime?"

"I don't really need to know the details. I like my sanity intact, thank you very much."

"Hai. Well, anyway, it's become a full out war. So far we have about two hundred odd people near death or dead, one hundred wounded and about another hundred currently writhing on the ground screaming their lungs out due to his illusions," Gokudera rattled off calmly, as if he was announcing the weather. "The boss seems to have escaped via an underground passageway. What are your orders, Juudaime?"

All hopes of pushing the matter to someone else and going back to his peaceful sleep were crushed. "I'll be there as soon as possible, hopefully by tomorrow. Try to get Mukuro under control. I would send backup, but the backup would all be mentally scarred in the first five minutes anyway, and I really can't afford to be short of five hundred men."

"Hai, Juudaime!"

With a sigh, he hung up and got out of bed, dialing a new number onto his phone as he walked. He had to get the poor mechanics to prepare the jet as fast as possible.

And then he was going to personally hunt down his Mist guardian and shove the damned pineapple parfait up his freaking ass.

* * *

That had been a week ago. A long, torturous, painful week of bargaining, pleading, and downright threatening people to forget about the bloody incident and move on with their pitiful lives. Just how did one single dessert end up almost starting the next Mafia war, Tsuna would never know. Mafiosi were weird that way. He just knew that he never wanted to see _anything _remotely resembling parfait in any way ever again.

As he trudged up the stairs of the mansion, back to his room, all Tsuna could think about was collapsing on the warm, inviting, fluffy bed which he had so cruelly abandoned at four in the morning, all for the sake of pineapple parfait. And collapse on said warm, inviting, fluffy bed he would have done, if not for the fact that there was a certain person sleeping on it.

He was curled up in a fetal position on his side, resembling one of those cats Tsuna saw on top of a fence napping under the hot sun. His black suit jacket was draped over him, serving as a blanket, and he was hugging one of the pillows, the lower half of his face buried in it. He looked calm, at peace, nothing like the fearsome temperamental carnivore he usually was.

Tsuna found it (dare he say it?) kind of cute. In fact, he really wanted to take a picture if only to see the expression on the Cloud guardian's face when he saw it. And as a keepsake, of course. It wasn't every day one managed to see _the _Hibari Kyoya in this state.

Amused, Tsuna walked over to the side of the bed, leaned over and poked Hibari's cheek.

The reaction was instantaneous. His eyes flew open, and Tsuna found himself being smacked in the face by a pillow with much more force than what was humanly possible to make with a normal pillow.

"OW! Mou, Hibari, what the hell was that for?!" Tsuna wailed as he rubbed his sore cheek. Was the pillow stuffed with bricks or something?!

Hibari had a brilliant scowl covering his face, but on closer inspection there was a faint pink blush dusting his cheeks. "It's your fault for sneaking up on me, herbivore."

Tsuna pouted. And then grinned. "So why were you on my bed?"

Hibari stiffened. Tsuna wanted to laugh and run around in glee. "Did someone miss me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, herbivore," Hibari scoffed, the now very obvious blush still very _very _present on his face. "You were only gone for a week."

"But still," Tsuna's grin grew wider and he bit back a chuckle. "Then what were you doing on my bed?" Hibari just blushed and scowled but didn't say anything.

"Ne, move over."

"Wha-?" Before Hibari could complete his sentence, Tsuna managed to worm his way on the bed and under the covers. With a soft smile, he curled up against the man.

"Go back to sleep, Hibari. It's late after all."

He answered with a small huff, but didn't move from his position, allowing Tsuna to happily curl up beside him. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Tsuna giggled and leaned his head against Hibari's chest, the rhythmic rise and fall slowly lulling him to sleep. "Of course."

If he had known this was what he would be rewarded with when he got back, then he would have taken any amount of pineapple parfait Mukuro could throw at him.

"I missed you too, Hibari."

"Just go to sleep."

_**fin.**_

* * *

**I need to write more mindless, plotless fluff. This was so fun! XDD**

**I know, I should be updating my other fics, but this was a plot bunny I couldn't forget, so yeah :/ My apologies. Does this make up for it? *sweatdrop***


End file.
